


Our Kind Of Love

by CrypticFondness, larryslove



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Lilo - Fandom, Lirry - Fandom, Narry - Fandom, Niam - Fandom, One Direction, Zarry - Fandom, Ziall - Fandom, nouis - Fandom, ziam - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, American Louis, Blowjobs, CEO Louis, Child Harry, Child Liam, Child Niall, Child Zayn, Child/Adult Realtionship, Childhood, Childhood Memories, Consensual Underage Sex, Everything is consensual, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Gen, Graphic Sexual Content, Group Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Multi, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Twincest, Twins, Underage - Freeform, Underage Handjobs, Underage Kissing, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rimming, Underage Sex, fem!kink, handjobs, underage blowjobs, underage everything, underage relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:24:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticFondness/pseuds/CrypticFondness, https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryslove/pseuds/larryslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is love? How do you show love? More specifically who is to say what love is or how to show love? Maybe love simply is what you make it to be. Maybe love is shown however you see fit. More importantly maybe it's okay if we don't agree with one another on the answers.<br/>I'm Louis Tomlinson; father of four beautiful boys and this is Our Kind of Love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **FOR PEOPLE WHO CAN'T READ TAGS.**  
>  ****  
>  **THIS IS SO UNDERAGE. IT ALSO INVOLVES INCEST. ******  
>  **PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT THIS IS STRONG GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT.**  
>  ****  
>  **PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE.**  
>   
>  UPDATE: 12/09/16 - We will be taking a semi hiatus from updating this story. J-Lynn and I are heartbroken over the news of Louis' Mum. This story is very sexual and it includes the Tommo family, how it's all apart of them just showing their love and that's how Louis learned to be like that with his boys. Due to real life events though, we feel taking a step back from this fiction for now is the right thing to do. Xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..same story, but just a bit of a rewrite!!!

"Up Zayn, time to get ready for school." Louis said coming into his eldest son's room. He flipped the light switch on and tugged off Zayn's covers to help wake him up like he always did.

Zayn groaned and pulled up his covers again. "Five more minutes, dad? Please?" He begged as he curled into a ball. He hated mornings with a passion. He never liked getting up for school. It didn't help that he had a test that he wasn't prepared for either.

"You always ask and I always say no." Louis replied and leaned over to kiss his exposed forehead. "Get up and get going before I get the little two up."

His youngest two always took the longest in the loo. It often made the older two argue with them.

Zayn sighed and crawled out of bed, he ran for the loo before any of his brothers could get it. They had a couple of others in the house, but for first thing in the morning, everyone liked using the one on the floor the bedrooms were on.

Louis shook his head and traveled down the hall to his next son's room. He turned off the iPod that was softly playing music and then turned the bedside lamp on. "Liam, I need you to wake up love. It's school time."

Liam stretched as he woke up and yawned. "Okay, dad." He smiled. "Would you like me to wake up Nialler for you and you can go wake up Haz?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes trying to wake up.

"You're always so sweet. I'll take care of the little ones. You worry about getting ready and I'll see you downstairs for breakfast." Louis kissed his forehead and smiled.

Liam smiled. "Okay." He stood up on his knees and sweetly pressed a kiss into his dad's lips then crawled out of bed.

Next up was Niall so Louis headed to his room where he first turned off the fan. "Niall, it's time to get up now." He said as he sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his back. "Wake up for daddy."

"Daddy!" Niall exclaimed as he jumped up in his bed. He never needed time to wake up. He was always hyper right from the start of the morning till he passed out at night. He wrapped his arms around his Dad and pressed kisses all over his face until he landed on his lips. "Good morning." He giggled. "What's for breakfast?" He asked.

Louis laughed a little and wrapped his arms around the boy making him hold still in his lap for a moment, "I have eggs for you, Liam and Harry. Zaynie won't eat eggs so I made him a toaster waffle."

Niall bounced around a little and squirmed in his daddy's arms. "Sounds yummy. Eggs are very yummy. Why doesn't Zaynie like eggs? Eggs are _AWESOME_."

"He's never like them. When he was your age he told everyone eggs tasted like brains." Louis laughed as he remembered. "No more questions though. I need you to get dressed for school and then take your turn in the loo alright? Let your big brothers finish up first."

Niall giggled and kissed over his daddy's face some more. "It's okay, daddy. I'll just use the toilet downstairs. I really have to go." He said and pressed another kiss into his dad's lips then ran out of the room.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth too!" He called after him and flipped the lights on before leaving the room.

He then traveled down the hall even more to the one nearest to his room. His youngest son was still asleep. The little one could sleep through a bomb going off.

He smiled as he walked in the room and saw him sleeping peacefully. He then turn off the night light and turned on a small lamp in the room.

Louis sighed a bit when he saw the bed was wet again. "Harry, honey, wake up please. You wet the bed again."

Harry sat up in the bed as he yawned. He looked down and saw the wet sheets. Tears instantly filled his eyes. "I'm so sorry, daddy." He cried. He wanted to be like his older brothers who never wet the bed anymore but he liked sleeping so much and he never noticed when he needed to wee.

"Oh love, please don't cry. It's not your fault." Louis felt terrible for him. "Daddy will cry too if you don't stop." He frowned and pulled the covers away carefully.

"No daddy, no cry." Harry tried to stop his tears as he hiccuped. "I needs bath now right?" He spoke through his tears.

"Yes, just a quick little one okay. We'll just say you took a sippy cup to bed and it leaked if the big boys ask." Louis winked and helped him out of his soiled clothes. He put them on the bed. He'd have to wash them later.

Harry sniffed as his tears stopped. "Okay, daddy." He nodded. "I don't wanna be teased." He wiped his eyes. He leaned forward and pressed a little kiss to Louis' lips. "I love you."

"None of them would tease you. Don't tell them I told you but all of them have wet their beds before too. It's part of growing up. You'll eventually learn how to wake yourself up." Louis took Harry's hand then and walked him down to the loo were Liam and Zayn were both pushing at each other now.

"Stop fighting. Finish up and go get dressed. Zayn help your little brother downstairs. I'm going to be a minute." Louis instructed.

"Awe, Haz. Did you have another accident?" Zayn frowned as he stopped fighting his brother.

"It's okay. Zayn wet the bed till he was four." Liam teased.

"I was two! Not four!" Zayn glared then left to go downstairs to help his little brother like he was asked.

"I'll brush my teeth downstairs." Liam said then gathered up his toothbrush and toothpaste then headed downstairs.

Harry looked even more devastated now than before.

"Aw son, please don't be upset. Please?" Louis ruffled his hair and began to fill the tub. "You heard Liam right? Zaynie was actually three just like you. Liam still had accidents occasionally when he was five."

Harry smiled a little. "I feel kinda better." He said then sniffed again.

"Good.” He told Harry as he slipped his hands over under his arms and sat him in the tub. He got his strawberry body wash from the cabinet. "Let's hurry so you have time to eat."

Louis knelt down on his knees. He used a washcloth to help Harry get rinsed off and then added the pink gel and began washing him up. "You're going to smell like strawberries all day now."

Harry didn't say anything. He just played with the water. He was much more interested in playing and slapping the water than talking.

"Don't get daddy wet please. I'm already dressed for work." He requested and began rinsing him off. "You're good to go now. Ready to dry off?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, daddy." He smiled and lifted his arms.

Louis lifted his youngest lad out of tub and stood him on the bath mat before wrapping his Spider-man hooded towel around him. "You're so cute. Have I told you that recently?"

Harry giggled. "Not today." He giggled more and kissed Louis' lips again. "Can I come with you to work? Pwelase?" He asked.

"Not today my little one. I'll plan for it soon though okay?" Louis kissed his lips twice then picked up and carried him off to his room.

"Okay." Harry said excitedly and kissed over Louis' neck. "Going to work with Daddy will be so much fun!" He giggled.

"Our secret though alright? If you tell your brothers they'll get jealous and then I'll have to take them too." Louis warned. It's not like they'd never been but he really tried hard to be fair.

"I never tell." Harry giggled again. "Never ever. I'm special." He rested his head on his dad's shoulder.

"Of course you are." Louis kissed him once more and then turned to his closet. "Alright, what should we dress you in today?"

"Jeans...and my pink shirt!" Harry grinned. "The one with the lions!" He squirmed excited.

"Great choice. I love that one." Louis smiled and put him down before gathering his pants, socks, jeans and pink lion shirt. "Are you big enough to dress yourself?"

"Yes! I wanna be big boy! Like Zaynie, NiNi, and LiLi." Harry grinned.

Louis smiled and stood back so he could dress himself like a big boy. On one hand it was adorable to watch him grow up but on the other it was bittersweet because he was the baby. Louis almost didn't want his baby to grow up, ever.

Harry got his pants on first then his shirt, then put his jeans on. "Daddy... I can't do the button." He whined.

Louis grinned and fastened the button for him, stealing a quick kiss when he finished. "There.” He smiled. “Now, quickly get your socks on.”

"Daddy, do I really have to wear my socks?" Harry complained. "Can't I wear my sandals instead of trainers?" He frowned. "I don't like socks."

"You don't like wearing clothes at all." Louis laughed and picked him up. "Whichever you want is fine though. I don't mind. Let's go eat though. Daddy is running late."

"Do I still gets to eat?" Harry asked worried.

"Of course silly boy. Daddy wouldn't make you go hungry." He kissed his cheek then put down.

"Go down now and I'll be right behind you." Louis then set him down and grabbed the spiked sheets and clothes.

Harry grinned and ran down past him and down the stairs, knocking Niall over as he went past. "Sorry, NiNi." He started to cry. He didn't mean to hurt his big brother.

"Don't cry Harry. I'm okay." Niall tried to assure.

Liam was the first to make it over to Harry. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek as their daddy made it into the room.

"What happened? Niall why are you on the floor and why is Harry crying?" Louis asked.

"He ran down the stairs as I was going up. He didn't see me and knocked me over." Niall explained. "He started to cry when he saw that he knocked me over. He was afraid he hurt me. I'm fine though." He frowned and walked over to Harry. "Hazza, I'm fine." He kissed his cheeks. "You didn't hurt me."

"I'm still sorry." Harry replied with his fingers in his mouth.

"No more crying buddy. It's okay now. How about I help you get breakfast?" Liam offered wanting to be helpful.

"I'm going to go get dressed." Niall kissed Harry's cheek again and ran upstairs.

Zayn was busy eating his waffle to move. He would have if either of his brothers were hurt though.

Liam helped Harry into the chair then gave him his scrambled eggs. "Here you are, Haz. NiNi is okay. At least he was at the bottom of the stairs when you knocked him over. No harm done. Just try to pay attention where you're going next time." He gently reminded his little brother.

"You're an amazing big brother Liam. Always making me so proud of you." Louis stopped to kiss his lips then went on to start the washing machine.

"Such a suck up Liam." Zayn grumbled quietly so their dad wouldn't hear.

"I like helping...more than anyone could say for you." Liam shot back quietly and sat down next to Harry.

"What's a suck up?" Harry asked curiously.

"Don't worry about it." Zayn told him and stood as he finished eating. He started to leave the room so he could go get dressed but was stopped.

"Zayn, we don't leave dishes on the table. Put it in the sink." Louis reminded gently. "Then you can go get dressed quickly."

Zayn sighed as he turned back. He grabbed his plate and glass then put it in the sink. "There." He said then ran upstairs to get dressed.

"Promise me you aren't going to give me a hard time when you hit puberty." Louis told Liam as he began packing two lunches. Harry would eat as home and Zayn would eat the school lunch. Niall and Liam couldn't stand the school's food.

"I promise, dad." Liam kissed his lips then put his cup and plate in the sink. He then ran upstairs to get dressed as Niall came downstairs already dressed.

"Ni, peanut butter crackers or carrot sticks in your lunch?" Louis asked. His desires changed daily. Liam always asked for the same thing however.

"Can't take peanut butter to school, daddy, remember?" Niall giggled. "So carrots." He said as he walked over to the front door to put his trainers on. He had ate after he brushed his teeth.

"Right. I don't know why I can't remember that. I guess because when I was in school it didn't matter." Louis replied.

"Probs because when you were in school no one could die from it." Niall sat on the floor and slipped on his trainers then started to do up the laces.

Louis closed the lunch boxes and stood watching to see if Niall would be able to tie his own shoes today. He'd be working so hard to learn. "You're doing well there."

"Psh, it's easy stuff." Niall laughed. "All done." He grinned as he jumped up to his feet. "Where'd I leave my rucksack?" He scratched his head.

"Good job." Louis smiled. "I put it by the door so you wouldn't forget it again." Louis then turned to check on Harry. "Try to hurry little love. Daddy can't be late."

“I’m at the door!” Niall complained. “It’s not here.” He pouted as he looked around the area.

“Well, it has to be. You’re not looking hard enough. I put it there yesterday.” Louis sighed. Sometimes his kids said they looked but really, they didn’t.

"But Daddy's the top boss! Of course he can." Harry giggled.

"I have a meeting today. People will be waiting for me. It's rude to keep others waiting." Louis explained. "I could, but I won't. Not on purpose."

Harry shook his head then stuffed the rest of his food in his mouth. "Ready." He said with his mouth full.

"Harry, don't talk with food in your mouth." Louis reminded and helped him get his plate to the sink.

"Run see if you're brothers are ready? Please?" Louis then asked him. "Do it nicely okay?"

"Still chewing." Harry mumbled. He knew he wasn't supposed to run with his mouth full either.

Louis sighed and was about to call for the other two when they appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Sorry, dad. We got distracted." Zayn said as they came down the stairs.

"Niall left his bag in his room since he was doing homework last night before bed." Liam explained as he came down the steps with two bags.

"Right, of course you did... Hurry up." Louis said watching them.

"I knew it wasn't at the door!" Niall said rather loudly as he ran to meet Liam at the stairs. "Thank you, LiLi." He pressed a quick kiss to his lips then went back to the front door.

"That boy would forget his head if it wasn't attached." Louis sighed.

"Dad, lunch money?" Zayn asked coming down the stairs. "Oh, and did you sign that test? I have to return it so the teacher knows you saw it."

Louis sighed. "Yes, I signed and it's already in your bag. Your money is on the table at the front and put your brothers lunches in their bags for me." He handed Zayn the two the boxes.

"Why can't Liam take care of his own bag?" Zayn complained as he took them anyway. "He's not like Niall. He's bigger."

"Because he's already waiting at the door." Louis sighed. "And it's called being helpful, something you should learn."

Zayn walked to the front door and handed Liam his lunch, then helped Niall pack his lunch into his bag.

"If we don't leave right now, we'll be late for the bus!" Liam complained.

"The stop is legit at the corner, it's not that far of a walk and it's not like other parents won't already be there." Zayn said. "I can take them." He offered.

Louis sighed. He felt better if he was the one walking them to the stop and seeing them get on the bus, but he was running late so today would have to be exception.

"Fine, but straight there and meet up with Andy's mum the second you arrive. Tell her to text me to let me know that you've gotten there safely." He said speaking of Liam's best friend's mother.

"I will dad. Don't worry." Liam hugged him and kissed his lips.

"Zaynie? Can I hold your hand while we walk?" Niall asked jumping up and down. It made Harry laugh at him.

"Yeah, of course." Zayn took Niall's hand and was suddenly dragged out the door by the little four year old.

"See ya, dad. Bye, Harry." He called as Niall dragged him out. "Woah, Nialler. You're gonna pull my arm off. I kinda need it."

"Sorry." Niall giggled and began to skip as they walked down the long driveway as Liam trailed behind them.

"We can go now daddy! Music in the car right? My get to choose?" He asked. He always had to share with his big brothers on what music they wanted to here.

"Yes, we can go." Louis said as he grabbed Harry's rucksack.

Harry's babysitter had training in Early Childhood Education as well as training as an Educational Assistant so she would do nursery school with Harry while she watched him.

"And yes, we can have your choice." He said as he picked Harry up and gave him a loving kiss. "Okay, go to the door and wait for me. I need to put my trainers on."

Harry giggled as he ran to the door to wait. When he saw his daddy he smiled. "I do the door. Be a big boy!" Harry said and began trying to twist the knob. He wasn't allowed to open the door but he figured with daddy right there it was probably okay.

Louis grabbed his wallet and his keys as he watched Harry try to open the door.

"Alright, you can try since I'm here." He smiled. He enjoyed moments where Harry wanted to be a big boy but they were always so bittersweet as he was his last little one.

Harry managed to get the door open since the deadbolt and child safety locks were off. "Daddy! Look! I big boy!" Harry seemed so proud. "Harry do it!"

"Yes, you did it." Louis kissed his head as his phone dinged. He took a hold of Harry's hand then checked it with his free hand.

 _Lads arrived safely, just in time for the bus._ _They just got on._ The text from Mrs. Samuel's read.

"Your brothers made it on the bus." Louis smiled down at Harry. He then put his phone back into his pocket and picked Harry up. "My big boy." He grinned and walked to his car.

Louis smiled. "Daddy's baby forever and always." He said and pressed the button to unlock his car, an eight passenger Toyota Highlander. The extra spaces were used for when the boys wanted friends over but when the boys needed space from each other, the extra seats were perfect to use.

Being a CEO of a major Toy Corporation had it's perks.

He opened the door and sat Harry in his car seat and he quickly strapped him in.

"Daddy, when I be big boy so no need car seat?" Harry asked. "I wanna be like daddy and Zaynie. No seat!"

"Zaynie is tall for his age, love." Louis tried to explain. "Whenever you're 135 centimeters or you're twelve. Whichever comes first." He said and closed the door. He walked back to the front door and locked it, then went back and got into the driver's side of the car and started it.

"One day Harry be big boy." He smiled. "Harry still be daddy's baby then though." He clapped his hands.

"Yes, always and forever." Louis agreed.

"Music now? My favorite?" He asked.

"Of course." Louis said and popped in the CD then backed out the driveway and began to drive.

Harry was happy now. He had his choice of music and a little time with daddy where he didn't have to share his daddy's attention. This is the way he liked it.

Luckily for him, Lou, their babysitter didn't live that far from them and Louis was there in a matter of 10 minutes. "We're here, love." He said as he parked in her driveway.

Harry frowned. He really loved Lou and the other kids she watched but he didn't want to leave daddy. He'd be having separation anxiety recently.

"You'll be fine, lovie. The day will be over before you know it and I'll be back to pick up you and your brothers." Louis said as he turned off the car and got out.

Harry knew it wouldn't be that long but he didn't care. He didn't want his daddy to leave him. He clutched onto the car seat straps, trying to stop his daddy from getting them off, "No daddy. Please."

Louis sighed when he opened the door and saw Harry's hands. "I'm sorry, but you will be fine. This is just the anxiety talking. This isn't my Harrybear talking." He kissed Harry's hands and gently removed them. "Tell you what, I'll call you on my lunch break and check in, how's that?" He asked.

Harry nodded tears formed in his eyes. He knew it would be okay but he still felt very upset. He couldn't help it.

"It'll be okay. You'll play with the other kids and you can act like a big brother to all her little babies. You'll have so much fun you won't even think of me." Louis said and grabbed Harry's bag. He closed the door and headed up to the front door.

"Louis, Harry, hello!" Lou grinned as she opened the door. "I got more of your favorite juice!"

"And we're all out at home. You can have your favourite juice today, isn't that exciting?" Louis asked and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry didn't reply. Instead, he let his tears fall down his face.

"Aw Harry. You break my heart when you cry." Lou told him. She then looked at Louis, "Remember when it was Niall who would cry when you left?"

Louis nodded. "I remember it like yesterday." He said placing Harry on feet in front of Lou. "With Niall, he was scared of losing me I think, since the crying started to happen after..." He couldn't quite bring himself to talk about his wife's death even though it had been three years. It was such a painful topic.

"Harry's just been spoilt by being the youngest I think." He said then kissed Harry's head. "You're going to have a great day and I will call you at lunch to see how your morning went."

"I love you daddy." Harry told him then hugged Lou's leg. He was needing comfort.

"We'll get this one through it just like we did Niall." Lou promised.

"I love you too, Haz." Louis looked down at him. He sighed and peeled him off. He picked him up and kissed his cheeks then sat him back down.

"Go have fun." He gently pushed Harry towards Lou after he handed her his bag. "Daddy has a meeting. People will be upset with me, if I'm late." He blew Harry a kiss and quickly made his escape.

  


"Hi Liam!" A little girl in his class smiled and giggled a bit as they were coming into class.

"Liam, you should sit with Abby and I at lunch today." A second little girl began talking to him.

"No, thanks. I'll just hang out with Andy and Mazzi as I always do." Liam said politely as he took his assigned seat next to Andy. He loved that his Dad made sure that the teachers sat them together every year. He and Andy had been best friends since the first day of Reception.

"Maybe tomorrow then." She smiled more.

The little girl who sat behind Liam tapped him on the shoulder as he sat down. "You're hair looks really good today. Did you get it cut?"

Liam turned. "Not in a while. My dad makes all four of us get it at the same time." He said then turned back around. He wasn't sure why the girls were always so giggly around him or always talking to him. It made him uncomfortable but Dad had said that it was best to be polite so that's what he did.

"My mate, the one all the girls constantly talk about." Andy smiled big as he sat beside him.

"I don't know why. What's so special about me?" Liam asked, feeling confused.

"I heard Lindsey talking to Emmaleigh about how cute you are. I think that's what it is." Andy replied.

"I'm not cute." Liam said. His Dad called him cute all the time but that didn't count.

"The girls think so." Andy shrugged. "Lindsey said she wished your be her boyfriend. She's not very cute though so don't date her."

Liam frowned. "That's not a very nice thing to say, I mean, it's true but it's not nice to say that out loud." He shook his head. "I don't want to be her boyfriend or...any girl's boyfriend."

"Not even Savannah? She's the prettiest girl in the class!" Andy looked shocked.

"Not even Savannah." Liam said honestly. "I'm...I don't know how to explain it other than I don't want to." He sighed.

"Something must be wrong with cause all the guys like her." Andy told him as their teacher began quieting the students.

"You're nuts Liam." A boy in front of him whispered back having heard.

"Why?" Liam frowned more. How did this make him crazy? Was something wrong with him? "How does that make me nuts?" He whispered back.

"All the girls like you and you don't care. That's just crazy. Only someone who is nuts wouldn't jump at the chance to date a girl a girl." He replied.

At their age dating wasn't serious; it was more of a silly little game. It gave you a higher status if you had a girlfriend though.

Liam shrugged. "Just not interested, I guess." He said. He must be nuts then. He sighed again as he focused on the Maths their teacher was attempting to explain.

  


Over in Zayn's class, a few hours later his teacher began handing out their test. Zayn felt extra nervous about it but he had his book open inside his desk. He figured he could look up a few answers when the teacher wasn't looking.

"Remember, eyes on your own paper! If you need to sharpen your pencil do it now! You won't be allowed during the test!" She spoke loudly.

A few students sharpened their pencils then sat back down.

Zayn fiddled with the pencil in his hand then heard his teacher give the instruction to turn over their papers and begin the test.

He bit his lip as he read over it. He didn't understand any of the questions.

A few questions into the test Zayn began to feel anxiety. With the teacher looking down at papers on her desk he carefully began to peek at his book for the answers.

He scanned the pages and wrote down some of the answers. As he read the next question he looked at his teacher who wasn't paying attention then he flipped the page to look for the answer to the next one. He then heard a clearing of a throat. He looked up and saw his teacher hovering over him.

"Test, now, please." She held out her hand.

Zayn wanted to curse. He knew a curse word. He didn't think that would be smart right now though.

He took a nervous breath and handed her the test.

"I'll be sending home a note to your father which I expect him to sign and return to me tomorrow." She told him. "You may work on any homework for the remainder of the time."

Zayn sighed. He was going to be in big trouble when he got home. There was no way out of telling him now that she wanted his signature. "Yes, ma'am. Sorry."

"Because you did it or because you got caught?" She asked.

In his mind he replied _. 'Cause my dad is going to murder me.'_ He gave her the smart answer however, "Because I did it. I just wanted to do well for a change."

"Yes, I've been meaning to speak with him about that as well. I might as well arrange a meeting at this point." She sighed and walked away.

Zayn sank even further. He actually had been trying so hard to do well but it was all so difficult. Dad never seemed to understand how much of a challenge it really was though. He  was too busy to even ask for help studying too.

Meanwhile in Niall's class, his teacher had gathered the class in a circle on the floor for story time. Niall wasn't interested. He wanted to talk to his friend Sean, who had recently moved from Ireland. Niall was aware he had been adopted from Ireland and he loved meeting Irish people. Sean lived down the street from them and the two quickly became friends.

"Niall! Stop talking or I'll have to take away your happy face on your chart." She warned.

"Sorry, Miss Hudson." Niall frowned.

She continued to read the story and Niall sighed. It was such a long story and he didn't want to sit for the entire thing. He couldn't. It felt impossible.

Niall began to fidget where he sat until finally he began to crawls around. Soon he barking like a dog making everyone stop and look at him.

Niall began to fidget where he sat until finally he began to crawls around. Soon he barking like a dog making everyone stop and look at him.

"Niall Tomlinson! I've had it!" Miss Hudson scolded as she stood and took the final happy face off the chart.

"No!" Niall whined suddenly. "I was trying but I can't sit still that long! Please!" He was so upset.

"I could have maybe dealt with you wandering a bit if you were quiet. But there was no reason for you to become distributive and bark like a dog. Now please, on your bum and let's finish the rest of the story." She told him.

Niall folded his arms over his chest angry and pouted as he sat again. His teacher was so mean. She knew he couldn't still still but she always made him do it and for a really long time.

Now daddy would be mad and it was all her fault.

  


A couple hours later Liam was walking to meet up with his brothers to wait on Lou to pick them up. He could see them at the other end of the hall.

On his way down the hall a classmate passed him and called him 'Liam the freak'. Liam frowned for a moment but didn't want his brothers to know anything was wrong so he quickly let it fade away.

When he reached them he heard Zayn asking Niall, "What's wrong with you?"

Niall looked very upset and replied, "Miss Hudson took away my smiley face."

"Why Niall?" Liam asked; thankful for the distraction from his problems.

"I couldn't sit still during story time. I tried but she picked a stupid long one even though she knows I can't sit still that long. Daddy is gonna be mad at me." Niall explained.

"He'll be too mad at me to bother with you getting a frown today on your behavior." Zayn replied.

"Why what did you do?" Niall asked as they began to walk outside to wait for Lou.

"Something you should never do...I cheated on a test, or attempted to." Zayn sighed. "She's sending home a note that I have to get signed tonight and back to her tomorrow. She wants a meeting with him."

"Zayn!" Liam scolded.

"Don't "Zayn" me, Li. I'm not the golden boy like you are." Zayn said as he kicked at a rock.

Niall sat on the edge of the wood that held the garden together. "No fighting." He frowned more.

"Sorry, Ni." Zayn sat next to him. "Daddy knows you can't help it. I'm sure he'll just tell you to keep working harder or maybe talk to the doctor about meds or something."

Niall leaned against Zayn's arm, feeling hopeless.

"Lou's here." Liam pointed a moment later. "Here, let me get your rucksack for you Ni." Liam wanted him to feel better but knew there wasn't much he could do.

One by one they climbed into Lou's car and she got Liam and Niall settled into their car seats while Zayn sat in the very back of her van in between Niall and Harry.

Harry held out his hand as he whined a little. "I missed you." He pouted.

"Don't pout. I'm back now. We can play at Lou's and then play more when we're home." Zayn took Harry's hand. "Did you have a good day?" He asked.

Harry shrugged. "I miss daddy." He frowned as tears threatened to fall.

"And daddy misses you too, of course. Just another hour or two and he'll pick us up." Zayn kissed Harry's cheek, hopefully to make him feel better.

"I learned that milk, mop and mud all start with the letter M today." Harry said trying to distract himself.

"What does lamp and lunch start with Harry?" Lou asked.

"L! Just like you and Daddy's names!" Harry smiled.

"That's awesome." Liam praised.

"Very cool. You're getting smarter every day!" Zayn grinned.

Harry giggled. "Not as smart as you."

Niall laughed.

"Shut up, Niall." Zayn said feeling annoyed. He knew he was laughing because of the cheating on a test not because Harry was being cute.

"Be nice to each other. I don't like you boys using those words." Lou gently scolded.

"Dad doesn't either." Liam told her.

"Zaynie, what letter does your name start with? It's not L or M." Harry said.

"It's Z." Zayn said. "The last letter of the alphabet." He smiled. "Do you know Niall's?"

Harry suddenly looked as though he was trying hard to figure it out.

"It's the next letter we're going to learn." Lou gave him a hint.

"N! N!" He giggled. "Oh Liam! You're name starts with L too! You and daddy and Lou match!"

Liam giggled. "Yeah, we do." He smiled at Harry as the others giggled quietly at his excitement.

"What did Mummy's name start with?" Harry asked.

The car went silent for a moment.

"R." Zayn said quietly.

"R?" Harry asked. "Why do R and B make the same sounds?" Harry was confused now. Daddy called her Becca and he had already learned what sound B made.

"They don't..." Zayn sighed. "Her name was Rebecca, but everyone just called her Becca instead." He explained.

"Oh." Harry said.

"Becca was her nickname." Liam smiled. "Like we call you Hazza, but your name is Harry."

"Oh." Harry nodded. "I get it."

Zayn gave Harry a smiled but inside he felt a bit sad now.

"My name starts with H. Right?" Harry smiled. His innocence helped him easily change topics.

"Yeah," Zayn nodded, trying to push away his sadness. "It does. I mean, we don't call you H sometimes just because it sounds nice." He teased a little.

"That's right!" He clapped his hands. "We all has different names and they use different letters. Well, except Lou cause daddy is Louis. Oh and Niall and Liam have the same middle name. I don't know why though." Harry was in a much better mood now that he brothers were around.

"I think it's because I was adopted around the same time Liam was born. Almost like twins, so they gave us the same name. Or at least that's what daddy said once." Niall shrugged.

"No Niall. Zayn was adopted when I was born." Liam shook his head.

Zayn then interrupted. "Niall's first name was James. Mum really liked Niall though so her and dad made James his middle name."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I get confused. Hard to remember sometimes." Niall itched his head.

"I miss her." Liam said as the car went quiet again.

"We all do." Zayn replied.

"I didn't get to know her." Harry pouted. "It's no fair. You gets to talk about her and I don't."

"I don't remember her much either Harry. Don't feel bad." Niall tried to comfort as they pulled into Lou's driveway.

"Life's not fair, Haz, but she'd be happy that you were okay and that you survived." Zayn kissed his cheek. "Anything you wanna know, I'll tell you." He offered as he undid Harry's car seat then Niall's and helped them both out then out of the car. He held on to both of their hands as they walked up the driveway and to the front door.

"Trainers off please lads." Lou reminded. "If any of you have homework get to it. I don't like your dad having to deal with that after a full day of work."

The boys took their trainers off, and seeing as Zayn did his homework during his history test, he didn't have any left. Niall only had a little bit, while Liam had a bit more.

Zayn sat on the floor and began to play with the cars that Harry had began to play with. He told him that he'd play with him and he wasn't going to go back on that. He enjoyed spending time with playing with his little brothers.

"Did you know this blue car always wins all the races?" Harry asked Zayn holding up a car that was actually purple.

"I did not know that." Zayn smiled. "And that's purple by the way." He didn't always like correcting Harry but the kid had to learn. "Hmm, do you think it could win against this yellow one?" He picked up a car.

"Yep. It always wins." Harry didn't respond to the correction. "Always always. He's the winner so that means he wins. Only the winner wins."

"Okay, should we put it to the test?" Zayn smiled. "I think we need to test it because I have powers that mean I never lose." He teased.

"Zaynie," Harry laugh. "The loser can't win. Only the winner wins. Right Lou?"

"Whoever wins the race is the winner Harry. So if the yellow car wins then he is the winner. If the purple wins then she is the winner." Lou tried to explain.

"Right, so...Does the winner get something if they win?" Zayn asked.

"Uh... probably they should." Harry replied. "What should the winner get?"

Harry wanted his big brothers to like playing with him so he often let them decide things. It also helped him feel like it would make them happier to get to pick.

Zayn sat there for a moment then leaned down to whisper into Harry's ear. "Love touches from the loser." He said.

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really?" He asked.

Zayn nodded. "Yeah, of course. I love my time with you." He whispered and smiled at Harry.

They had to whisper because their Dad had explained to them that the love touches were special and not everyone approved, so if the wrong people found out, then they could be taken away from their dad forever.

Harry really hoped he would win now. The older boys almost never touched him. Daddy had him touch all of them a lot though.

"Okay, they have to race from here all the way over there. The end of the rug can be the finish line." Harry said. "You gots to keep the car on the floor too or else it's cheating. Daddy said cheating isn't fair."

"Okay, okay." Zayn laughed. "On the count of three?" He smiled.

"One...Two...Three!" Harry counted then started to race with his car.

Zayn could've won if he wanted to, but he knew how badly Harry wanted to be touched by his brothers, it wasn't often that it happened and he enjoyed teaching his little brother about things as well. So he made sure that when it came time to the finish line, that he was close but made sure that Harry won instead.

When Harry won he couldn't believe it at first. His little mouth hung open. Once it hit him he began to jump up and down, "I won! I won! I won! I won!"

Niall began to giggle at Harry's excitement.

"I beat Zayn!" Harry exclaimed. Out of all his brothers he'd beaten the oldest one. That made this even better.

Zayn laughed. It made him happy to see his little brother happy. "Congrats, Haz." He smiled and sat on the floor again as Harry sat with him and they began to play with the cars again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as story progresses. Anything goes really. So anything can happen. We hope you love it.  
> P.S. There is a sequel planned. Hehe. So there's lots to enjoy. We are just getting started.  
>   
> [Click here to see our Tumblr that features all our fictions, updates, asks, and visuals!](http://paperheartwritings.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Insta, where we will upload SFW visuals, the NSWF visuals go on Tumblr and Twitter ](https://www.instagram.com/paperheartwriters/)  
>   
> [Click here to see our Twitter where we will give updates, chat with you, and share visuals!](https://twitter.com/paperheartsAJ)  
>   
> [We have our own Wattpad under larryslove1618 for users who prefer to use that over AO3](https://www.wattpad.com/user/larryslove1618)


End file.
